1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus comprising a light source unit which has a light source for emitting illumination light, and a condenser lens for collecting illumination light, and a main body of the apparatus which holds the light source unit and guides the illumination light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an illumination apparatus of a microscope, a lamp house that is provided with a light source (a halogen lamp, a xenon lamp, or a mercury lamp) in its inside has been used (for example, refer to Publication of the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai 2006113392). Such lamp house is connected to the backside of the main body of the illumination apparatus, and the illumination light emitted from a lamp light source is supplied to a relay optical system which is arranged in the main body of the illumination apparatus.